Entre o Amor e o Odio
by HALL ZONE
Summary: Quando Natsuki aceitou a proposta de Shizuru Fujino não houve palavras de amor.Aos olhos de Natsuki essa será sua submissão a quem nunca amou.Para Shizuru a chance de possuí-la novamente
1. Chapter 1

"_Você tem se escondido, nunca demonstra nada_

_Sempre tentando manter tudo sob controle_

_Nós vivemos vidas diferentes_

_Como duas linhas que nunca se cruzam _

_Sempre tentamos provar quem está certo ou errado_

_Assim vou mudando e minhas recordações_

_Brigam por te desejar assim_

_Porque agora não te sinto_

_E há um deserto em mim"_

_

* * *

  
_

**ENTRE O AMOR E O ÓDIO**

Aquele podia ser um típico dia como qualquer outro na oficina La Luna,mas não era, do gabinete ouvia-se uma voz frenética e os que trabalhavam ali já sabiam que Natsuki estava gritando com Tate novamente só que hoje ela parecia mas histérica que o normal.

- Eu já disse que não,pode esquecer!

- Mas Natsuki eu preciso!Você é a única que pode ajudar Mai.

Mai...a melhor amiga de Natsuki que era esposa de Tate que era praticamente seu irmão pelo tempo que ambos trabalhavam juntos afinal as oficinas La Luna foi um projeto criado por ambos que cresceu a passos largos graças à ajuda de um certo alguém que Natsuki e Mai não gostavam de lembrar.

- Você sabe que se você pedir ela vai ajudar

- Por que você não me entrega logo aos carrascos?Eu já fiz isso antes...eu que tive de ouvir um sermão!Eu que tive de me humilhar!Eu!Eu!Eu –Natsuki esbravejava

- Ah não foi tanta humilhação assim e você sabe que é só fazer uma ligação e terá todos os seus pedidos atendidos.- zombou Tate

Isso era verdade.Não era preciso tanta coisa assim bastava falar um pouco mais manso que ela recebia tudo que pedia.

- Mas é diferente,os preços e os bancos vão fechar em uma hora.

- Então é melhor correr pois caras para quem fizemos o último projeto são perigosos, eles estam me ameaçando

- Como você pode esquecer de por o seguro naquele carro?

- Aconteceu, eu não esperava sofrer um acidente.

Natsuki suspirou pesadamente pensando em como contornar esse imprevisto.

- Mai já ficou assustada ao me ver machucado quando ela souber do rombo que isso vai dar as nossas finanças ela pode não suportar,ela não tem um coração muito forte...há históricos na família

- Eu sei...eu vou ver o que eu posso fazer...Por Mai somente por ela.

Apesar de ter doído ouvir aquelas palavras ficou feliz e aliviando. Natsuki sempre livrou a cara de Tate, muitas vezes, mas agora ela duvidava se conseguiria fazer alguma coisa sem ter que dar algo de valor em troca.

Tate a deixou sabendo que ela precisava ficar sozinha.

Agora viria a parte mais complicada. Shizuru.

- Fujino Corp boa tarde

- Boa tarde sua chefa está disponível?

- Como vai Sra. Fujino? – perguntou a secretária alegremente reconhecendo a voz de Natsuki – faz tempo que não a vejo por aqui,a chefa está em reunião mas vou transferir a senhora imediatamente espere um pouco sim?

- Não precisa só diga que liguei e que quero falar com ela.

- Sim senhora.

Natsuki desligou um pouco irritada mesmo depois de 4 anos ela ainda não tinha conseguido se livrar da sombra de uma tal Fujino. Não era fácil se livrar de uma das pessoas mais ricas e cultas da sociedade. Os Fujino eram poderosos e Natsuki tinha se casado (e se divorciado) com a única herdeira.

Não demorou nem 3 minutos e Shizuru havia retornado a ligação.A morena sorriu ao comprovar que mais uma vez que sua ex parava qualquer coisa que estivesse fazendo para ouvi-la. Com esse pensamento a morena deixou o telefone seis vezes como se fizesse pouco caso até que resolveu atender.

- È incrível como você testa a minha paciência –disse Shizuru um pouco irritada

- Estava ocupada?

- Eu tenho que dirigir uma empresa então o que acha?

- Eu não sei já ouvi esse seu papo furado tantas vezes....Estou vacinada dessas suas desculpas.

- Natsuki o que quer?Você me ligou apenas para me irritar?

- Não eu quero conversar com você sobre que ser pessoalmente

- Estou indo para Kyoto passar o final de semana lá.Pode esperar até segunda?

- Não pode.È urgente.

-Não sei por que acho que isso tem haver com Tate. Se for por causa dele esqueça vou desligar o telefone agora mesmo.

- Não é por causa dele mas eu preciso da sua ajuda.È importante.

- Tudo bem mas você vai ter que vir até Kyoto não posso cancelar os meus compromissos para o fim de semana.

- Quem é a bola da vez?Qual é o rótulo você pôs nela?Esposa ou prostituta?

O tom saiu ríspido,Natsuki percebeu que havia dito o que não devia...Não agora sem mesmo Shizuru ter aceitado ajudar.

- Eu não quero ser a acompanhante do seu novo brinquedinho.- ela tentou se acalmar mas não deu muito certo.

- E não vai ser prometo que você terá toda a minha atenção se aceitar vir até aqui. – disse Shizuru com uma tranqüilidade incomum,normalmente ela devolveria as palavras dolosas de Natsuki mas ela não o fez.

Ela queria que Natsuki fosse até ela em Kyoto e essa era sua melhor chance de poder ter um tempo com sua ex-esposa. Shizuru não tinha aceitado o fim de seu casamento muito bem.E era bem verdade que ela ainda era completamente louca pela bela moça dos olhos azuis,sempre quis tê-la de volta por orgulho e por outra coisa que ela guardava para si.

-Então você vem? –perguntou Shizuru

Natsuki ficou pensando, ir encontrar Shizuru depois de um longo tempo não seria nada fácil pois apesar de tudo a castanha tinha um efeito quase mortal sobre ela .Uma fraqueza que a assustava e a emoção por de trás dela mais ainda.

* * *

**CONTINUA....**

**NA:**_Olá...Bem esse é o meu primeiro Shiznat..eu estou empolgada__ por escrever... não espero fazer uma fict muito longa então esse não terá mais de 7 fict é inspirada no romance de Michelle Reid do mesmo título gostei do romance e achei que uma adaptação para Shiznat uma boa pedida._

_Bem o que o futuro nos reserva?Muita emoção,brigas,desentendimentos e uma proposta?Qual será ela?ehehe leiam e descubram._


	2. Chapter 2

"_Eu vejo seu rosto em minha mente enquanto dirijo _

_Eu nunca quis isso, nunca quis te ver machucado_

_Espero que você saiba que isso não é fácil _

_Esse não é quem eu sou _

_Mas eu tenho que deixar sair o que está por dentro _

_Eu sou a única coisa que importa pra você_

_E você pra mim  
Eu pegaria as estrelas do céu para você  
Eu acabaria o mundo para dar a você o sol, a lua.  
Não importa o que isso exija  
Eu vou fazer qualquer coisa"

* * *

_

Em muitas ocasiões em que me perguntei por qual motivo eu não conseguia me livrar de você. Minha vida dava voltas e voltas,pareciam círculos perfeitos que ao findar me traziam de volta. Eu sei que internamente você ria afinal te era conveniente que a grande Natsuki Kuga implorasse mais um favor a Shizuru Fujino.

Não era a primeira vez que eu te pedia para me livrar de algum problema mesmo depois do fim do nosso casamento. Mas eu queria te manter longe,tenho que te manter longe,assim não sofro com a sua indiferença e a capacidade de seguir em frente que você tem enquanto eu sofri horrores para chegar até aqui.

- Então você vem?

- Quanto ao seu brinquedinho? - respirei fundo esperando não sei o que

- Por que você pretende passar a noite inteira comigo?

Eu havia esquecido como ela adorava me provocar e as reações que suas insinuações causavam em mim. O rubor em minhas bochechas denunciavam o quanto me envergonhava saber o real significado das provocações da minha ex

- O Jato da empresa está disponível?

- Tudo está sempre disponível para você querida.

"Baka!"

Tentei esconder o efeitos daquelas palavras amaldiçoando Shizuru Fujino. Pobre de mim que sempre pensei que estava definitivamente longe dela.

- Quer que eu mande alguem te buscar aí no La Luna?Por que eu estou indo para Kyoto em 10 minutos – explicou Shizuru

- Não é preciso mas vá me buscar no aeroporto em Kyoto

- Estarei lá.

Ao desligar o telefone percebi o que acabara de fazer. Não só concordei em vê-la como em ir até Kyoto. Tudo por causa de Tate!Maldita hora em que ele foi bater aquele carro!Maldito!Suspirei pesadamente prevendo que o perigo se aproximara de mim.

- Então?Ela vai ajudar?

- Talvez -respondi com pesar- Aquelas pessoas,donas do carro podem esperar pelo menos mais algumas horas?

- Eu tenho até a meia noite de hoje senão eles vão fazer uma visitinha na minha casa,no meu trabalho,na casa dos meus amigos,meu sócio..Quem sabe quanto Shizuru Fujino estaria disposta a pagar par ter a linda esposinha de volta

- O que? Quem são essas pessoas Tate?- fiquei espantada com as ameaças -Por que não chamamos a polícia?

- Não acho uma boa idéia,a polícia faz vista grossa ao Primeiro distrito

Até eu já ouvira falar do Primeiro Distrito,eles eram mafiosos poderosos até a polícia tinha medo deles. Era melhor seguir com o plano,seria mais efetivo.

- Por qual motivo você aceitou trabalhar com essa gente?

- Eu tenho uma família para sustentar não sou a esposa de um banco ambulante

- Idiota!Não sou mais casada com ela! -exclamei irritada

- Então porque deixa as pessoas ainda te chamarem pelo sobrenome dela?

Eu sabia que Tate estava me provocando,ele tinha no rosto um sorriso bem travesso e sarcástico mas eu não tinha resposta porque era verdade que me valia do poderoso sobrenome Fujino quando era conveniente mesmo quando eu não queria sempre tinha alguém que me lembrava que outrora Natsuki Kuga foi casada com Shizuru Fujino

- Saia daqui – respondi em derrota.

* * *

**Nas corporações Fujino**

Uma alegre Shizuru desligou o telefone depois de interromper uma reunião importante somente para fazer a ligação. Para aqueles que trabalhavam junto com a herdeira sabiam que ela não era de sorrir alegremente,nem de interromper reuniões. Shizuru era uma mulher dedicada,culta,muito séria e difícil de ler. Sempre equilibrada e paciente.

Quase sempre. Senão fosse por causa de uma tal Kuga,Shizuru seria sempre equilibrada,sempre segura mas a jovem de olhos de esmeraldas tinha o poder de tirar a mulher de Kyoto do sério. Não era surpresa a vida pessoal irregular de Shizuru e de seu vice presidente Reito Kansaki,ambos eram herdeiros,tinham tudo e a todos que queriam. Davam festam para lá de badaladas,eram vistos sempre em companhia de belas celebridades,jovens modelos e filhas de outras famílias ricas japonesas contudo ambos eram responsáveis conduziam suas respectivas empresas com prudência e audácia. Eram investidores arrojados e intrépidos,o La Luna nasceu de um dos investimentos de Shizuru.

Muitos afirmam que Shizuru mudou depois do fim seu casamento,ela se tornou mais séria,não dava mais festas mas ainda era vista numa e outra mas isso se tornou quase raridade embora fosse vista em companhia de beldades. Sempre havia rumores mas ela nunca falava nada sobre o assunto.

- Senhora?Vamos terminar logo com isso.

Shizuru estava pensativa com um sorriso bobo nos lábios,suas auxiliares Haruka e Yukino tinham um vaga idéia de quem poderia ter mudado o humor da castanha

- Haruka resolva isso sim. Estou indo para o aeroporto,cancele todos os meus compromissos para o fim de semana**[ "**_**não posso cancelar os meus compromissos para o fim de semana" ...sei] **_

- O que? -se espantou sua secretária executiva – O que?

- Assuma daqui vou deixar tudo com você,mande os relatórios finais para o Reito e depois vá encontrar os diretores da Searrs e transfira a reunião para Osaka.

Shizuru se levantou pegou suas coisas e simplesmente saiu da sala deixando todos os presentes sem ação. A moça de Kyoto tomou o elevador privativo e rapidamente foi em direção ao seu carro. Makoto o motorista particular de Shizuru sorrio ao ver o jeito alegre e descontraído de sua patroa,coisa que ele não viu nela a muito tempo

-Para onde Senhora?

- Para casa -respondeu Shizuru sorrindo – Vamos para casa

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Nota do autor:Acabou o segundo capítulo de Entre o Amor e o Ódio ^^ Quero agradecer os comentários eles são muito importantes.**

**Natsuki aceitou o convite de Shizuru,como será esse encontro?Será que Shizuru aceitará ajudar Tate e Mai?Será que o Primeiro Distrito irá cumprir a sua promessa? Confira tudo no próximo capí. **


	3. Chapter 3

"_Sem você eu não sei como a minha vida vai ser_

_Não consigo me lembrar muito sobre antes da queda _

_Apenas olhe de perto, é fácil traçar_

_O caminho de minhas lagrimas_

_Desde que me deixou_

_Se você me vê com alguém_

_Parecendo que estou me divertindo_

_Eu estou mascarando_

_Minha esperança está sumindo_

_Desde que você me pôs para baixo_

_Meu sorriso é maquiagem que uso_

_Desde que rompi com você"

* * *

_

**Alguns anos atrás**

Senti os raios fortes do sol atravessarem a cortina do quarto. Senti meu corpo pesado e cansado,também pudera fiquei em atividade noturna, constante e intensa...

- Ara que bom que a minha esposa finalmente acordou -disse Shizuru com um sorriso que fazia meu coração bater descompassado

- Ficou me vendo dormir de novo?-perguntei com vagar eu imaginava qual seria a resposta dela

- Seu rosto babado é estranhamente excitante

Não sei qual foi a parte que deixou mais envergonhada,Shizuru já estava rindo vendo minhas feições coradas...Ah essa mulher!

- È desse jeito que Shizuru trata sua esposa?

- De forma alguma mas Natsuki é tão irresistível

- Baka! -eu estava vermelha que nem um tomate maduro

- Venha almoçar não vai querer passar o dia na cama vai?Analisando bem parece uma boa idéia...

Levantei da cama num segundo pois tinha certeza que eu não agüentaria mais uma sessão de _Love-Making_...Um segundo período que consumiria mais outra metade do meu dia,não que isso fosse ruim pelo contrário...mas eu estava sem energias

- Você tem a libido de um adolescente sabia? - comentei rindo alegremente

- Não ouvi você reclamar ontem a noite,ouvi outras coisas _fu fu fu_

As lembranças da noite passada passaram na minha mente como um flash e não pude deixar de me sentir envergonhada,ter um relacionamento era novidade. Eu nunca quis esse tipo de coisa mas quando conheci Shizuru isso mudou completamente. Ela quebrou todas as barreiras que eu havia criado em volta de mim,era como um jogo de gato e rato...Eu infelizmente era o rato e ela a fera que sempre me perseguia.

- Vai ter um festa hoje na casa do Reito quer ir?

- Eu não gosto dos seus amigos beberrões especialmente desse aí.

- Vamos Natsuki não sejam assim essa festa é em homenagem ao nosso casamento.

- O que vão comemorar ?Nosso aniversário de três semanas?

Eu sempre detestei os amigos de Shizuru,eles eram um bando de riquinhos mimados que criavam motivos para passar a noite inteira bebendo mas acabei concordando em ir para um covil de serpentes.

Ao anoitecer nós fomos a casa do Reito,ela estava espetacular,muita gente,bebidas e mulheres lindas por todos os lados. Foi nessa noite que eu descobrir um dos meus maiores desamores,talvez o maior mas nessa época eu não sabia que podia ficar pior. Elas pareciam leoas de tanto que avançaram encima de Shizuru,a aliança que minha esposa usava mais parecia um imã de tanto que atraía atenção. E a Fujino simplesmente adorava, não resistia aos carinhos que recebia nos ombros,os sussurros ao pé do ouvido e outras coisas que faziam meu o sangue ferver em fúria. Sem contar é claro que desde o momento em que chegamos eu fui completamente deixada de lado,parecia invisível para Shizuru.

- Ela não muda mesmo -comentou Reito chegando ao meu lado – Venha comigo

Reito me levou até a sala fazendo com que eu perdesse Shizuru de vista. Não sei se foi de propósito ou não mas o vice presidente tratou de me contar toda a vida de Shizuru,todas as conquistas,loucuras e noitadas da minha esposa .Coisas que ela nunca me contaria mesmo se noivássemos 10 anos ao invés de poucos 6 meses de relacionamento. Tudo com Shizuru aconteceu depressa...Por essas e outras coisas realmente percebi que não conhecia a pessoa com quem tinha casado, fiquei horrorizada por isso e por tudo que acabara de ouvir.

Esfreguei as têmporas e vi que eu era o centro das atenções,os amigos de Reito e Shizuru cochichavam entre si,davam risadinhas. Eles pareciam drenar meu ar,me sentia sufocada e acuada.

- È melhor eu procurar a Shizuru.

- Ah deixa disso -respondeu Reito -Ela deve estar com a Tomoe...Tome beba um

O vice presidente quase empurrou uma dose de tequila,foi tão repentino que acabei tomando tudo num tiro só. Meu Deus era forte...

- È isso aí garota,toma outro

- Não... espera... - tomei outro

- Gostei de você.Vou pegar um drinque especialmente para ti me espera aqui.

Tudo começou a ficar um pouco turvo mas eu tinha que achar Shizuru...Andei com certa lentidão,eu estava procurando alguém então tinha que ser devagar...

- Até que ela é bonita...então diz aí o que você fez para agarrar a Fujino?Você deve ser muito boa ...-eu não estava ouvindo direito só senti ele me agarrar pelo braço

- Ei me solta seu idiota! – queria quebrar a cara dele mas eu nunca briguei com quatro homens(leve sinal de embriaguez) ao mesmo tempo,a minha fase de brigas já tinha passado. Eu estava fora de forma

- Nagi o que você está fazendo? -perguntou Reito um pouco irritado- Solta a moça!

- O que você vai fazer?Temos o mesmo pensamento

- Isso foi antes é tudo diferente chan é das nossas não é chata como as outras

- Ah por favor nós dois sabemos que esse rato de esgoto não deveria estar aqui

- Ara eu espero que você esteja falando de si mesmo

E lá estava ela,elegante como sempre mas algo estava errado. Shizuru estava visualmente furiosa,seus olhos brilhavam de forma aterrorizante.

- Como você se atreve a tocar no que é meu?

Eu estava imóvel e todos os convidados ficaram atentos,a música haviam parado para ver o show da noite...Numa distração daquele infeliz eu consegui me soltar um pouco antes de estourar uma briga,tudo foi um borrão,as garrafas voando,os gritos,tudo parecia um pesadelo.

Confesso que lembro de muito pouco o que tenho bem claro foi todos os envolvidos prestando B.O na delegacia. Lembro do Reito e de Shizuru completamente desalinhados e o tal de Nagi e Sergey(amigo de Nagi) com rostos relativamente machucados.

Tenho lembranças de todas as manchetes e reportagens porque a informação vazou para mídia e o vídeo da briga foi parar no youtube. Eu lembro do sermão que o Sr. Fujino deu em Shizuru e Reito quando estávamos no carro e do silêncio terrível entre minha esposa e eu quando chegamos em casa.

A Fujino ainda estava irritada,nós não trocamos uma palavra sequer desde quando botamos o pé naquela maldita festa

- Por que você estava nos braços do Nagi? -perguntou Shizuru se sentando no grande sofá da sala. Ela esperava que eu me justificasse mas pelo o que eu deveria?

- O que?Você enlouqueceu?Acha que eu provoquei tudo isso?

- Por que Natsuki estava com ele? -sendo firme

Shizuru havia me provocado,tudo que eu havia visto na festa me veio a mente. Foi como um vulcão simplesmente explodiu.

- E você o que estava fazendo?Caçando?Sentiu saudade de toda aquela pagação de saco?Estava carente Shizuru?Você gostou de me humilhar daquele jeito?

- O que? Te humilhar?Natsuki só pode estar brincando..Você viu o que aconteceu?Todo o Japão sabe o que houve...Eles dizem que eu não sou boa o bastante para você,que talvez Natsuki esteja insatisfeita e...

E tudo caiu como uma luva...eu entendi porque ela havia ficado tão chateada...Não foi por algo que Nagi e aqueles outros tenham dito ou fizeram contra mim foi pelo o que a mídia estava dizendo sobre a grande Shizuru Fujino

- È bom saber o quanto você se importa com a sua fama,suas conquistas,seu bom nome e seu orgulho. Eu queria que Shizuru se importasse comigo pelo menos um terço de tudo isso- saí da sala e me tranquei no meu estúdio de designes.

Aquela foi a nossa primeira briga...

**Dias atuais

* * *

**

-Aquela foi nossa primeira briga – disse Natsuki suspirando pesadamente

A morena deixou o La Luna e foi para casa a fim de preparar suas coisas para viajar a Kyoto. Chegando em sua casa Natsuki achou melhor levar uma pequena mala de provisões já que havia decidido ser o mais breve possível, quanto mais rápido melhor. Ela queria acabar com toda essa confusão mas ainda sim seria difícil.

Esperar até vê-la novamente...Até a hora marcada

- Acho que vou me deitar um pouco...

Shizuru foi a pessoa que mudou sua vida,tanto para melhor quanto para pior. Natsuki depois do fim do seu casamento ainda tentou levar algum relacionamento,o que durou mais foi com um judoca olímpico, apenas 2 meses...Mas Natsuki nunca conseguia sentir nada profundo na maioria das vezes o lado físico também não cooperava comprovando o que dizem por ai..Quem teve o melhor não se contenta com algo que seja inferior a isso.

Natsuki odiava-se por fisicamente sentir falta de Shizuru,em algumas ocasiões a "saudade" batia muito forte que a morena passava horas numa banheira com água fria e sais. Relaxando o corpo e a mente.

* * *

_**Flashback momentâneo** _

_- Alô? _

_- Ara Natsuki ainda está acordada?São 01:23 da manhã_

_- E isso é hora para você me ligar? _

_- Desculpe acabei de chegar no hotel... _

_- Como está Seatle ? _

_- Podia estar melhor...mas eu quero saber o que Natsuki está fazendo _

_- Estou tomando banho de espuma na sua recém chegada hidromassagem_

_- È mesmo?-perguntou Shizuru com muito entusiasmo – E como ela é? _

_- Espaçosa tanto que me sinto solitária aqui_

_- E como está a água? _

_- Maravilhosa um pouco fria mas para mim está ótimo assim_

_- Ara Natsuki está tomando um banho frio?_

_- Eu precisava estava muito quente. _

_- Quente?Natsuki estava com calor? -perguntou a castanha com certa preocupação_

_- Sim estava...eu estava pensando tanto em você que acabei ficando com calor_

_Shizuru mordeu o lábio inferior inconscientemente e sorrio maliciosamente por causa dos pensamentos impróprios que teve._

_- Ara minha esposa bebeu um pouco?Você realmente vai dizer esse tipo de coisa?_

_- Por que você não gosta?Shizuru não quer saber o que eu estava fazendo comigo enquanto pensava nela?_

" _Oh Deus..." pensava Shizuru já sentido o calor tomar conta do corpo _

_- Você está aí Shizu?_

_- Estou -respondeu a castanha com a voz um pouco trêmula _

_- Eu adoro pronunciar o seu nome...Adoro quando você os arranca de mim _

_Natsuki não tinha bebido ou coisa parecida,a morena apenas estava se divertindo,torturando Shizuru onde doía mais pelo menos foi que a moça mais nova tinha pensado a princípio entretanto ao perceber as reações da castanha Natsuki não pode conter a reação do próprio corpo e ela passou a curti o que estava estava se sentindo poderosa.  
_

_Shizuru estava um pilha de nervos enquanto escutava atentamente o que Natsuki dizia,sobre os beijos,o toque,as carícias de um forma tão provocante que a castanha não imaginaria nem em sete vidas. A morena sorriu ao ouvir a respiração acelerada da Fujino._

" _Ela não pode fazer isso comigo"_

_- Natsuki..._

_- Eu quero você aqui Shi- zu-ru...

* * *

_

_**Fim do flashback **_

Natsuki levantou da cama rapidamente não gostando do rumo de seus pensamentos a morena sabia que naquele dia Shizuru tinha largado o telefone deixando uma Natsuki furiosa mas surpreendida pois 16 horas depois Shizuru havia retornado do outro lado do mundo faminta...

- Desgraçada... -resmungou Natsuki – Shizuru por que não consigo me livrar de você?

Havia chegado a hora de ir mais depressa do que Natsuki esperava. A morena não sabia quanto tempo ela tinha gastado pensando em sua ex mas para ela não foi bom.

- Vamos logo acabar com isso.

**No La Luna

* * *

**

- Foi o que eu disse para você Mai, Natsuki foi ver Shizuru

- Isso não vai acabar bem...Pode me dizer o motivo Tate?Isso tem algo haver com os seus machucados?Você está me escondendo alguma coisa?

- Natsuki foi a Kyoto por causa dos designes que fez para o novo projeto da Fujino Corp...Quanto aos machucados foi apenas falta de atenção estou bem não se preocupe.

- Tenho medo que Natsuki faça algo bem burro pois por mais que ela nege até a morte nós sabemos o quanto ela gostava daquela infeliz. Eu não quero que Shizuru brinque com os sentimentos de Natsuki de novo,se ela o fizer Fujino saberá quem é Mai!

A noticia sobre o reencontro de Natsuki com o maior investidor do La Luna se espalhou rapidamente por toda a oficina. As ajudantes de Kuga Julliet Nao e Mikoto achavam estranho mais absolutamente necessário pois ambas sabiam do ocorrido com o carro e o impacto negativo nas finanças se Shizuru não liberasse verbas para pagar o prejuízo

- Eu gosto desse emprego e espero que tudo se acerte – comentou Nao – Não quero procurar outro trabalho. Esse paga bem

- Sem o dinheiro não vou poder comprar comida...Tomara que Natsuki consiga convencer Kaichou sama do contrário vamos ter problemas . Não podemos dizer nada a Mai enquanto não resolvermos isso.

- O que você vai fazer se Natsuki não conseguir?

- Eu vou proteger Mai – respondeu Mikoto convicta – Nada é mais importante do que proteger Mai.

Julliet ficou pensativa ela sabia que se Natsuki não conseguisse...Elas teriam problemas,seus empregos estavam em jogo e suas vidas também estavam

"_- Depressa Natsuki..."_

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota do autor: Ah mais um capítulo acabou esse foi maior não é?Obrigada pelos comentários eles são importantes.**

**Finalmente o grande encontro se aproxima...Será que Natsuki conseguirá convencer Shizuru?Por quanto tempo Julliet e Mikoto conseguirão esconder a verdade de Mai?**

**Não percam o próximo cap. Pois ele virá cheio de grandes emoções.**


End file.
